Lena une quileutes
by Elo-fictions
Summary: 5 ans après son départ, Lena la première modificatrice, revient sur sa terre natale ou elle retrouvera, ses frères, sa mère et toute la meute... elle ferra également connaissance avec son âme sœur, pour découvrir qui c'est, venez lire la fiction... entre Amour, Amitié, Disputes et Batailles voici le récit sur les modificateurs de la Push...
1. Chapter 1: Le retour

_PDV Lena_

**Aujourd'hui je retourne chez moi, je vais pouvoir revoir ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis 5 ans déjà... même si j'ai souvent eu mes petits frères et ma mère au téléphone les revoir se n'est pas la même chose...**

**Je décide d'aller me préparer avant le départ je prends une bonne douche, je me dirige vers ma chambre où j'avais déjà préparé hier soir ma tenue, je l'enfile sans mettre toute suite les chaussures et la veste, je me redirige vers la salle de bain pour sécher mes cheveux et je décide de les attachés en queue de cheval haute, puis je me maquille.**

**Après avoir fini de mettre préparer, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, arrivé dans l'entrée près de la porte je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois mon appartement, et ferme définitivement la porte.**

**45 minutes plus tard...**

**Me voilà à l'aéroport a enregistrés mes 3 valises, et oui 3 valises, j'adore faire du shopping. Voilà c'est fait maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.**

**Je me demande comment va réagir ma famille après 5 ans sans m'avoir vu.**

HAUT PARLEUR: les passagers à destination de Forks doivent se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro 13

**Voilà, c'est maintenant que ma nouvelle vie recommence!**

**3h30 plus tard...**

**Enfin je suis à Forks, bon je vais passer chercher ma voiture et je viendrai chercher ma moto après...**

**Et me voilà sur le chemin de la maison, j'ai acheté ma propre maison pour ne pas avoir à déranger ma mère ni m'imposer, je décide de mettre de la musique à fond jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi, ce qui me prendra bien 1h si ça roule bien...**

**sa fait déjà 30 minutes que je suis sur la route, et le stresse commence à monter, j'ai peur qu'il n'apprécie pas mon retour... j'espère juste une chose que je ne m'imprégnerai pas d'un loup, pas maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai juste besoin de ma famille... et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème si il a déjà un alpha à la push, parce que si je me souviens bien quand je suis partis personne n'avait encore muter...**

**Me voilà c'est bon je suis arrivé à la push, je viens de dépasser le panneau... je prends le chemin qui se dirige vers chez ma mère, j'espère qu'elle sera-là, je me gare devant sa maison, je coupe le moteur, respire un bon coup et je sors de la voiture et je vais frapper à la pote...**

_PDV Brady_

**J'étais chez Sam, quand je vois une voiture qui prend le chemin qui se dirige vers chez moi, je me tourne vers mon jumeau et lui demande**

Brady: colin ta pas vu que la voiture se dirige vers chez nous?

Colin: si j'ai vu, viens on y va pour voir qui c'est

Brady: Sam sa te dérange pas si on y va

Sam: non non, allez y

**Et nous voilà mon frère et moi nous diriger vers chez nous, je me demande qui avec une voiture pareil se dirige vers chez nous, ça ne peut pas être Lena sinon elle nous l'aurait dit la dernière fois qu'on la eu au téléphone.**

**Avec mon frère on est les derniers de la meute, les petits louveteaux comme nous appel Jared**

**Sam est fiancé a Emily qui est son imprégné, Jared s'est imprégné de Kim qui a pris du temps à lui faire confiance, Paul s'est imprégné de la sœur de Jacob, Rachel, Seth lui s'est imprégné de Fanny une fille de sa classe, Quil de Claire la nièce d'Emily, Embry, Jacob, colin et moi ont est pas imprégné et j'espère qu'on le sera pas de sitôt, moi je suis bien comme célibataire et je sais que mon frère aussi**

**Arrivé devant la maison, on y voit la voiture garée, mais qui peut bien être le propriétaire de cette voiture...**

_PDV Lena_

**Je frappe à la porte et c'est ma mère qui ouvre, je la vois bouche bée**

Mariana: ma chérie c'est toi?

Lena: oui maman, c'est moi - _mariana la prend dans ses bras_

Mariana: tu m'a tellement manquée, mais entre je t'en pris

**Je suis rentré dans mon ancienne maison, en me dirigeant vers le salon, j'ai remarqué que rien n'avait changé, à part quelque photo des jumeaux, qui avait bien changé depuis que je suis partie, et je me suis toute suite dit qu'ils étaient enfin devenus Loup**

**Tout d'un coup j'entends des pas se diriger vers l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrir, je me tourne vers celle-ci et y voit mes petits frères**

Brady et Colin: Lena?


	2. Chapter 2: Des retrouvailles

_PDV Lena_

**Tout d'un coup j'entends des pas se diriger vers l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrir, je me tourne vers celle-ci et y voit mes petits frères**

Brady et Colin: Lena?

Lena: oui c'est bien moi les jumeaux

**Je les vois se rapprocher de moi, donc je me lève et il me saute dans les bras, je les sers fort ils m'avaient manqué tout comme maman**

Lena: vous m'avez tellement manqué les garçons et toi aussi maman

Brady: toi aussi tu nous as manqué grande sœur, mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais, on serait allé à l'aéroport t'accueillir

Lena: je vous êtes rien dit parce que sa devait être une surprise

Mariana: c'est une très belle surprise que tu nous as fait Lena, mais tu restes combien de temps

Lena: étant donné que j'ai déjà ma maison, je dirai autant de temps que vous me supporterez

Colin: trop cool, on pourra aller la visiter?

Lena: bien sur colin, d'ailleurs quand j'aurai mon chez moi un peu plus aménager, vous viendrez manger à la maison

Brady: trop cool, mais tu dis autant de temps qu'on te supportera donc sa veux dire tu resteras pour toujours

Lena: j'en ai bien peur - _sourire_

Mariana: mais tu vas rester, je ne veux plus que tu partes, aucun de vous trois, je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre

Lena: tu ne nous perdras pas maman, et je ne partirai plus tu as ma parole, et puis hé je ne vais pas te laisser continuer d'élevé ces deux petits idiots - _prenant sa mère dans ses bras_

Colin et Brady: hé, on n'est pas idiots

Lena: si, parce que si vous l'étiez pas vous auriez compris que je blaguai

Mariana : ah ma fille est de retour, et elle vous a bien eu mes bébés - _rire_

Brady et colin: maman

Lena: les garçons, arrêtez de bouder et monter dans ma voiture, j'en veux aucun devant le volant, c'est ma voiture, donc c'est moi qui conduit

Brady: d'accord Lena, après si t'es pas trop fatigué on veut te présenter la bande

Lena: d'accord Brady, mais a une condition, pas de dispute pour la place à l'avant, colin devant et Brady derrière, au retour on alterne compris

Colin: oui Lena

**les deux louveteaux veulent me présenter à leur meute, sa deviens intéressent, je verrais ils sont combien et qui est leur alpha, faudra que j'aille voir le conseil, pour leur parler de ma présence et vu que je compte bien rester, mais ce que je ne veux pas c'est que la meute soit au courant pour moi, de toute façon à part si quelqu'un leur dit ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis une louve, étant une louve alpha mon odeur est masquée.**

Lena: prêt les jumeaux à découvrir ma maison

Colin: oui

**Arriver à la maison, je rentre la voiture dans le garage, et demande aux garçons de sortis mes valises du coffre, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même sinon ça leur semblerai étrange que j'arrive à porte deux valises, une dans chaque mains sans trop de difficulté.**

Lena: suivez-moi, vous les déposerez dans le salon en attendant que je vous fasse la visite, voilà vous pouvez les poser la

Brady: waouh, ton salon-cuisine est juste trop beau

Lena: au Rez De Chaussée, il y a une chambre d'ami et une salle de bain que si vous venez vous pourrez utiliser, mais par contre vous devrez dormir ensemble

Brady: t'inquiète pas sa nous dérange pas de dormir ensemble, pour l'instant on n'a pas de copine donc ça va

Lena: vous n'avez pas de copine mais vous ne dormirez pas avec elle ici en tout cas

Colin: on n'y pensa même pas Lena, c'est chez toi ici

Lena: bon très bien, montons au 1er, là il y a ma chambre, ma salle de bain et mon dressing, là j'hésite à faire une autre chambre ou un bureau... je verrais plus tard

Brady: franchement Lena ta maison est magnifique, moi j'adore et maman quand elle la verra elle va adorer

Colin: c'est vrai, elle va en tomber amoureuse

Lena: ça m'étonne pas, on a souvent eu le même gout avec maman, bon les garçons, allez me chercher les valises en bas si vous plaît, je vais me changer et après on va chez vos amis

Brady: tu viens colin, on va lui cherchez ses valises

**J'entends les deux descendre les escaliers, je vais dans la salle de bains pour me recoiffer, et je décide de les laisser détacher**

Brady: Lena on dépose tes valises dans ta chambre?

Lena: oui les garçons, vous pouvez aller dans le jardin en attendant et appeler vos amis, pour les prévenir que je viens avec vous

Colin: t'inquiète pas je vais les appeler

**Après les avoir encore une fois entendu descendre et entendu la porte qui donne sur le jardin s'ouvrir, je décide d'aller regarder quel tenue je pourrai mettre et j'en trouve enfin une, mais j'ai peur que ça soit trop classe donc je change, et j'en es finalement trouver une autre pas trop mal, mais tout d'un coup j'entends les garçons parler de moi et je me concentre**

_PDV: Colin_

**Avec Brady après avoir laissé les valises de Lena dans sa chambre, elle nous dis qu'on peut aller dans le jardin, ce qu'on fit, après avoir appelé chez Sam pour les prévenir qu'on revenait dans pas longtemps, mais que on serait aussi accompagné de notre sœur.**

Brady: il est beau le jardin, même si il est un peu petit

Colin: c'est vrai que notre grande sœur a de bon gout, franchement sa maison est magnifique

Brady: tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Lena chez Sam en plus y aura les autres las bas...

Colin: je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais en tout cas un jour ou un autre elle les aurait rencontrés donc autant que ça soit maintenant

Brady: c'est vrai mais en tout cas, j'espère que aucun de nos frères va s'imprégné d'elle, sinon on est mal et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant pour nous...

_PDV Lena :_

**alors comme ça mes petits frères ne veulent pas que je sois au courant pour eux, les pauvres ils pensent qu'ils me préservent mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que je suis dans ceux de monde depuis plus longtemps que eux... quand ils le sauront ce qui j'espère sera le plus tard possible, ils vont être blessés avec moi du fait que je ne leur ai pas raconter, je pourrais très bien le faire mais si je les mets au courant, comme ils sont trop jeunes, et comme ils n'arrivent pas encore à contrôler leur pensées, leur meute découvrirait très vite que je suis une louve et ça je ne veux pas...**

Lena: les garçons on y va, moi je suis prête

Colin: on arrive Lena

Lena: aller c'est partis, et maintenant c'est Brady à l'avant, ah et tu me diras comment y aller

Brady: il y a pas de soucis pour ça

**Là on devrait aller chez ce fameux Sam, je me demande ce qui va se passer, après 5 minutes de route à discuter avec les jumeaux, on est arrivé et Brady me dis que c'est là, on sort donc de la voiture, et les garçons se précipité vers l'entrée de la maison, en arrivant devant je frappe**

Colin: rentre che ouvort - _la bouche pleine_

Lena*rentrant*: non mais Colin, maman ta pas appris à pas manger la bouche pleine

Colin: chi - _toujours la bouche pleine_

Lena: ah colin - _elle leur donne une gifle derrière la tête aux jumeaux_

**Tous sauf les concernés se sont mis a rire**

Colin et Brady: hé

Lena: quoi, sa c'était pour être rentré sans frapper, je pensais que maman vous avez déjà dit que ce n'est pas bien de rentré chez les gens sans frapper

...: c'est rien Lena c'est ça?

Lena: oui c'est et toi tu es?

...: Emily

Lena: bonjour Emily, vous savez les gens je ne suis pas devin donc à part le nom d'Emily et celui des jumeaux je ne connais pas vos noms donc j'aimerai bien les connaitre, vu que vous êtes des amis de Colin et Brady

Emily: je vais faire les présentations, donc à cote de moi il y a mon fiancé Sam, à cote de lui il y a Leah ma cousine, après Seth son frère, les jumeaux que tu connais forcement , Quil, Jared avec sa copine Kim, et il manque Embry, Paul et Jacob

Lena: d'accord, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, mais sa devrait pas être compliqué, ravis de vous connaitre enfin...

Les autres sauf les jumeaux: nous aussi

Brady et Colin: nous on te connait déjà

Lena: -', vous êtes grave les garçons

**Je me suis installer à cote de Kim je crois, et on est resté bien 30 minutes entrain de parler quand j'entendis au loin 3 voix, sa devrais être celle des 3 garçons qui manque, mais une surtout attire mon attention, serai-je entrain de ressentir les premières sensations de l'imprégnation?**


	3. Chapter 3: une amitié

_PDV: Lena_

**Je me suis installer à cote de Kim je crois, et on est resté bien 30 minutes entrain de parler quand j'entendis au loin 3 voix, sa devrais être celle des 3 garçons qui manque, mais une surtout m'attira l'attention, serai-je entrain de ressentir les premières sensations de quand on s'imprègne?**

...: hum sa sent terriblement bon

...: t'es un vrai goinfre Embry

Embry: mais non rohh

Sam: si si je confirme, venez là les garçons qu'on vous présente quelqu'un

**j'entendais leur voix mais je n'arrivai pas à les voir, quand tout d'un coup je voix trois garçons apparaître dans l'encadrement**

Colin: Lena, voici à gauche Embry allias le goinfre, après Paul l'impulsif et Jacob le faux calme

Embry, Paul, Jacob: COLIN

*Rires*

Lena: pas mal les surnoms, mais attention colin je pourrais ressortir les tiens aussi

Colin: euh non ça va, je passe mon tour

*Rires*

Emily: venez-vous mangez tout le monde

**On partit tous se mettre autour de la table, c'est fou le monde qu'il y a, je me retrouve avec les jumeaux à côté de moi et avec Jacob je crois devant moi, mes yeux croisent les siennes et là ce que je redoutais le plus arriva, je venais de m'imprégné, mais pour pas que les autres s'en rend compte je tourne la tête, je demande a Brady qu'on échange nos places pour que je puisse parler avec Leah, qui me paraissait bien seule et triste**

Lena: Leah ça va ?

Leah: ouai, qu'es que tu me veux?

Lena: parlé avec toi, seulement, j'ai remarqué que tu ne te plais pas vraiment ici, et que tu ne parles pas trop

Leah: ouai

Lena: je comprends, il y a trop de testostérone dans cette pièce

Leah *petit sourire*: c'est vrai

Lena: j'ai réussi à t'esquiché un sourire, je vais te proposer un truc mais t'es pas obliger d'accepter

Leah: propose

Lena: enfaite voilà, je voudrai mettre ma touche personnel chez moi, mais je dois aller à port Angeles et je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagnée, j'aimerai ne pas y aller toute seule

Leah: pourquoi c'est à moi que tu proposes?

Lena: déjà parce que t'est une fille, j'aime bien les mecs, mais je m'aventure jamais dans une virée achat avec des mecs, Kim a l'air trop occuper avec Jared, et Emily même si je l'aime bien, je préfère y aller avec toi, et puis comme sa on s'échappé un peu de ce monde de mec pendant une journée, et vu que ça a l'air de te souler de toujours devoir te les coltinez et ba je me suis dit que je pourrais te sortis de la

Leah: le dernier argument aurait suffi à me faire accepter, j'accepte

Lena: yes, je passe te chercher demain?

Leah: ouai pourquoi pas

Lena: où? Par contre

Leah: ici, c'est là où je suis le plus pendant la journée *lève les yeux au ciel*

Lena: *rire* bon je vois que finalement j'ai eu raison de te proposer sa

**On resta à discuter avec Leah pendant le reste de la soirée, de temps en temps je regardais les jumeaux et à chaque fois je les voyais se goinfré sa me fessait rire, depuis le début du repas je sentais un regard sur moi, mais je savais me contrôler et faire comme si de rien était, pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons des autres... et surtout des jumeaux.**

**Il était déjà 00h passé, j'avais passées une bonne soirée principalement à parler avec Leah, j'avais remarqué que à chaque fois que Sam et Emily s'embrassait ses yeux redevenais triste, donc j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui changer ses idées. Je commençais à fatiguée dû au voyage et au décalage horaire aussi.**

Lena: Brady, colín on y va

Brady: au nom on veut rester nous

Lena: non Brady je vous ramène chez maman, et demain matin je repasse vous chercher et je vous dépose ici, mais là on y va, et vous ne discutez pas

Colin et Brady: d'accord

Lena: bon Leah a demain, je passe te chercher en même temps que je dépose les garçons

Leah: oki, a demain alors

Lena: à demain, Emily merci pour le repas c'était très bon

Emily: merci Lena, je suis contente que sa t'ait plus

Lena: bon a demain tout le monde, aller les garçons dans la voiture, tous les 2 derrières

Colin et Brady: oh non

Lena: on ne discute pas, allez hop hop hop

**après avoir fait la bise aux filles, et saluer les garçons je sortis et me mit au volant de ma voiture, je dépose les garçons chez ma mère et rentre chez moi, en arrivant je me dirige vers mon dressing pour prendre un pyjama, après je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche et finalement je suis allée me coucher, pour m'endormir avec l'image de Jacob dans la tête.**

**Le lendemain je me réveille aux alentours de 10h, je descends dans la cuisine mais me rend compte que hier je n'avais pas fait les courses et que donc je n'avais rien pour manger, finalement je suis allée prendre une douche et chercher des vêtements dans ma valise que d'ailleurs je n'avais pas encore ranger, je me suis donc habillée coiffée et maquillé et partis dans le garage chercher ma voiture pour aller chez maman chercher les jumeaux. En arrivant la bas, je sentais déjà la bonne odeur de la cuisine de maman, qu'es ce que ça m'avait manquée ça.**

Lena: bonjour tout le monde

Mariana: bonjour ma chérie, comment tu vas? Pas trop fatiguer?

Lena: non maman ne t'inquiète pas, par contre sa te dérange pas si je prends mon petit déjeuner ici, parce que je n'ai pas encore fait mes courses donc j'ai rien chez moi

Mariana: bien sûr que ça me dérange pas, tu es et sera toujours la bienvenue ici ma chérie

Lena*la prenant dans les bras*: merci maman, dit y sont ou les jumeaux

Mariana: à ton avis Lena, encore en train de dormir

Lena *rire sadique*: hihihi c'est bien ça, je suis sûr que mes réveils leur ont manqués, je vais les réveiller et je redescends prendre le petit déjeuner

**Je suis partis dans la cuisine chercher une casserole bien profonde et la rempli d'eau, je suis allée dans la chambre des garçons, j'avais de la chance que leur lit soit toujours coller, sa serait plus facile de réveiller les deux en même temps, bien sûr avant de faire sa j'avais vérifiée avec mon ouïe de louve qu'ils étaient bien entrain de dormir ce qui était le cas. En arrivant dans la chambre je me dirige très doucement vers leurs lits et je leurs jeta l'eau froide a la figure ce qui les fit crier**

Colin et Brady: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Lena*rire*: bonjour les garçons

**Après cette réplique, je sortis vite de leur chambre et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine comme si de rien était, ce qui a bien fait rire maman**

Mariana: ça m'avait manquée ça

Lena: à moi aussi maman

Brady et colin: pas à nous en tous cas

Lena: Roch fait pas la tête les garçons et venez manger plutôt

Brady: oui, moi j'ai faim

Colin: Lena tu nous emmène chez Sam alors?

Lena: oui colin, de toute façon je dois passer chercher Leah on va à Port Angeles

Brady: j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien, je ne sais pas comment tu fais

Lena: Brady, je te permets pas, il me semblait qu'on t'avait appris à ne pas juger les gens, et Leah a son caractère comme moi j'ai le mien et comme toi tu as le tien, et si vous vous intéressiez plus à elle si vous lui parleriez plus, elle ne serait pas exclus comme j'ai pu le remarquer hier, alors Brady la prochaine fois juge les gens seulement après les connaitre

Mariana: les garçons Lena a raison et puis Leah est une jeune fille très sympathique certe renfermée sur elle-même, mais elle doit bien avoir une raison

Brady: ok si vous le dites

_PDV: Brady_

J**'adore ma sœur, mais à peine arrivé qu'elle commence déjà à nous engueuler pour tous et pour rien. Si elle croit qu'elle peut débarquée comme une fleur et commencer à nous dictée des règles elle se met le doigt dans l'œil.**

_PDV: Lena_

**je voyais bien que ça ne plaisais pas à Brady que je l'engueule comme ça, mais que sa lui plaise ou non, je continuerai à le faire et surtout si c'est pour défendre Leah qui a l'air de souffrir énormément derrière sa carapace de grosse dure.**

**Je pense que ça doit être liés à Sam et Emily, parce que la manière dont elle les regardait hier à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait s'embrassés ne laissais aucun doute.**

**Je sens que à cause des jumeaux, la meute va vite savoir que je connais leur secret, mais une chose est sûre je garderai mon secret le plus longtemps possible, seul les anciens seront mis au courant pour pas qu'il n'y ait des surprises. Après la mini crise de Brady, je partis avec lui et colin chez Sam, où Leah devait déjà m'attendre. J'espérais que Jacob ne soit pas là, je ne voulais pas le croiser surement par peur de flanché, et de succombé petit à petit a la double imprégnation qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre.**

**Leah, et Embry qui comme j'avais pu le constaté était encore en train de manger.**

**Les garçons était déjà sortis d la voiture et rentré dans la maison sans frapper à la porte, ce qui était une habitude, et cela m'étonnai que Sam n'est rien dit en tant que alpha, c'était sa maison pourtant, enfin il fessait comme bon lui semblait. En rentrant dans la maisonnette, je voyais Leah en train de parler ou plutôt de rigoler sur le dos d'Embry.**

Lena: bonjour tout le monde

Emily, Sam et Seth: bonjour Lena

Leah: bonjour, Embry lâche un peu ta brioche chérie et dit bonjour à Lena au moins

Embry*toujours avec la brioche dans la bouche*: bonourr Lena

Lena*rire*: bonjour Embry, Sam je te laisse les jumeaux et je te prends Leah, enfin pourquoi je dis sa moi

Leah *rire*: bien dit

Sam, Emily, Seth, les jumeaux et Embry qui avait arrêté de manger avait les yeux grands ouverts ils étaient surpris de voir Leah rire

Leah: hé oh réveillez-vous, je suis humaine donc je ris, alors enlevez moi cet air surpris, surtout que vous avez l'air vraiment con avec cette tête surtout toi Embry

Embry: pourquoi moi?

Leah: ba parce que t'était le seul à avoir un air surpris mais avec un reste de brioche dans la bouche et c'est très comique, bon Lena on y va

Lena: oui on y va

**Au moment où on allait sortir de la maison, on entendit des rires, j'ai toute suite reconnu le siens, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup-là, moi qui voulais a tout prix l'éviter c'était raté. Au niveau de la porte d'entrée sans m'en rendre compte je fonçai sur lui tellement j'étais dans les nuages.**


	4. Chapter 4: révélation (partie 1)

**PDV: Lena**

**Au moment où on allait sortir de la maison, on entendit des rires, j'ai toute suite reconnu le siens, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup-là, moi qui voulais a tout prix l'éviter c'était raté. Au niveau de la porte d'entrée sans m'en rendre compte je fonçai sur lui tellement j'étais dans les nuages.**

Lena: désolé, j'ai pas fait attention

Jacob: c'est rien *sourire*

Lena: bon on doit y aller Leah, tu viens?

Leah: oui

**On monta toute les deux dans la voiture, je mis la musique à fond, une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup passa, ça ne posait pas de problème a Leah au contraire elle aussi aimait bien cette chanson donc je laissai cette chaine de radio, avec la musique en fond, on commença à parler de tout et de rien. Je décidai de poser une question plutôt personnelle à Leah.**

Lena: Leah je peux te poser une question?

Leah: oui

Lena: pourquoi quand Sam et Emily s'embrasse ta un regard triste et plein de colère?

Leah: j'aime pas en parler mais je pense que j'en ai besoin, en fait voilà i ans un peu près j'ai commencé à sortir avec Sam, on était bien ensemble plus amoureux que jamais, 1 an est passé et on continuai à s'aimer toujours autant, puis a un moment il a disparu pendant 2 semaines, je l'appelai je lui envoyait des messages sans jamais avoir de réponses, après ces fameuses 2 semaines il est revu complètement changé il s'était couper les cheveux, il avait plus du muscles, il avait grandi et avait un tatouage sur son bras droit, sur le moment j'avais trouvé sa étrange mais il m'avait tellement manquer que je n'y fit pas attention, pendant une semaine je le revoyait moins qu'avant, puis Emily qui est ma cousine est arrivé nous rendre visite, c'était comme ma sœur, je l'aimait tellement et j'aimai tellement Sam que j'ai voulu que Emily rencontre mon fiancée dont je lui avait tant parlée et c'est lors de leur rencontre que tout a basculer, à partir du moment on leur regard c'est croisé que j'avais perdu mon fiancée et ma sœur. 1 semaine après qu'ils se soient rencontrés Sam est venu rompre avec moi en m'annonçant qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'Emily. Voilà pourquoi ça fait 4 ans que j'ai ce regard triste et remplis de colère à chaque fois que je les vois.

Lena: waouh, tu as vécu une expérience tellement dure, tu sais que là j'ai envie de meurtre ou non mieux de torture sur la personne de Samuel Uley

Leah*rire*: comment tu connais son nom complet

Lena: on a le même âge, et on était dans la même classe quand on était au lycée, donc son nom je le connais par cœur vu le nombre de fois que les profs le réprimandait pour ses mauvaises notes et parce que c'était une vrai pipelette aussi

Leah*rire*: non tu déconne

Lena*rire*: je te jure que non, je m'entendais pas avec lui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pas reconnu, donc à chaque fois que j'entendais les profs l'appelé sa me fessait rire et il n'aimait pas ça, mais je m'en foutais je n'avais pas peur de lui

Leah*rire*: il faut absolument que tu sortes sa lors d'un repas, sa lui ferra les pieds a Sam

Lena*rire*: t'inquiète pas que c'était déjà prévu mais bon pas tout de suite, j'attends un peu, tiens on est arrivé

**On rentra alors dans le centre commercial, d'abord on s'est installée sur une terrasse de café, pour prendre des forces avant de commencer nos courses ou plutôt les miennes. On alla d'abord dans les boutiques de décoration, je voulais acheter quelque bricole pour la maison, après on est allée dans une boutique de literie il fallait que j'achète des draps de rechange pour les lits, on ne sait jamais. Après on est allée dans d'autre boutique pour la maison. Quand on a fini il était déjà 13h donc on décida de manger quelque chose sur place, ce qu'on fit.**

**Pendant l'après-midi j'avais trainé Leah dans les boutiques de fringue au début elle n'avait pas aimé mais après elle s'était pris au jeu et on fit des emplettes pour toute les deux, les garçons allait avoir quelque surprise.**

**il était déjà 19h quand on arriva à la push, on fit un saut chez moi avant d'aller chez Sam et Emily qui nous avait de nouveau invité ce soir à manger, je laissa a Leah le soin de prendre une douche ou un bain dans la salle de bain d'ami pendant que moi j'allai faire la même chose dans la mienne. En sortant j'entendis Leah m'appeler j'arrive dans la chambre d'amis que je lui avais prêté pour la nuit vu qu'elle dormait à la maison.**

Lena: oui Leah, tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Leah: oui de tes conseils j'aimerai savoir quel tenue je mets ce soir pour que personne ne me reconnaisse mais qui fasse que quand ils le feront ils soient bouche-bée

Lena: je vois donc je te dirai celle-ci, ça fait femme fatale décontractée

Leah: merci Lena, et toi tu vas mettre quoi?

Lena: tu verras quand je serais prête *sourire*

**je suis donc retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, me maquiller, me coiffer, j'étais entrain de penser que demain je devrais aller voir le conseil, je sais que le père de Jacob en fait partis mais je ne préférais pas aller le voir je pourrais tomber sur Jacob et sa je veux pas, le père de Seth et Leah était dans le conseil, mais étant donner qu'il est mort sa doit être sa femme qui a pris le relais, donc je vais surement aller la voir, je vais m'arranger pour trouver une excuse de passer la voir soit demain soit ce soir.**

**J'étais enfin prête, je me dirige donc vers le salon ou je trouve Leah assise sur le canapé entrain de m'attendre, au moment où je fini de descendre les escaliers elle se levée et se retourne vers moi**

Leah: eh ba Lena t'es sexy et pourtant t'es habillée simplement

Lena: c'est juste l'habitude, tout le temps que j'ai passé loin de la push ma permit de me découvrir et d'apprendre de nouvelle chose, comme le faite de savoir lié dans une tenue le cote simple et sexy sans rentré dans le vulgaire

Leah: j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre encore

Lena: mais non t'inquiète, faut juste que tu prennes ou reprenne l'habitude, et puis de tout façon tu peux t'habiller normal et rester féminine

Leah: merci Lena franchement, t'es la seule qui vient me parler sans me juger et qui m'a forcer à parler, parce que les autres ils s'en foutaient j'étais là mais c'est comme si j'étais invisible a part pour mon frère et Embry qui fait que me charrier, mais bon voilà t'es la seule qui c'est vraiment intéressé a moi à ce que je pouvais ressentir

Lena: j'ai toujours été comme ça et parfois ça c'est retourner contre moi mais je regrette pas et puis je me suis intéressé à toi parce que t'es une fille qui sa se voit a un grand cœur, après tu peux dire que j'aurai pu devenir amie avec Emily, mais non je dis pas que je l'aime pas mais pour moi elle a plus l'image de la maman de la bande et puis Kim bah elle a son mec qui la lâche pas et puis de toute façon je savais qu'on allait s'entendre parce que on a le même caractère

Leah: sa c'est sûr, bon on y va je veux voir la tête de mon frère quand il me verra, sa sera comique tu verras

**on est donc partit vers chez Emily et Sam, en arrivant las bas les yeux de Sam et Seth étaient exorbité et il avait la bouche grande ouverte comme tous les autres sauf Quil et Jared qui n'étaient pas là, j'en conclu donc qu'ils étaient de garde, le seul regard qui ne se dirigeait pas vers Leah était celui de Jacob qui était braqué sur moi, et pour éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs et ne aussi pour pas que je craque, j'ai donc décidée de me tourner vers les autres**

Lena: les gas fermer vos bouches, vous aller gober les mouches sinon

Seth: c'est juste que la Leah tu ma scotcher, t'es magnifique et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et toi aussi Lena t'es très belle même si tu l'étais déjà

**On entendit un grognement, celui de Jacob, je me retourne vers lui et lui envoyé un regard noir pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui appartiens pas, quand il le vit, il baisa la tête, ce qui me permit de me retourner vers les autres**

Leah: tu peux le dire Seth, je suis plus féminine et sa grâce a Lena

Embry: franchement Lena ta fait du bon boulot, t'es vraiment mieux comme sa Leah sérieux

Leah: je vais prendre sa comme un compliment

Paul: ouai, sur tout que pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent

...: tait toi idiot

**J'ai vu cette fille foutre une claque derrière la tête de Paul, ce qui a bien fait rire tout le monde sauf lui bien sur**

Paul: mais chérie, j'ai fait quoi encore

...: ce qui fallait pas, salut Lena moi c'est Rachel, je suis la sœur de Jacob et la petite amie de cet idiot devant

Lena *rire*: enchanté Rachel, je peux te poser une question

Rachel: oui vas y

Lena: comment tu fais pour supporter Paul?

**Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais tout d'un coup j'entendis un couinement, celui d'un loup de la meute, je crois bien que j'étais la seul a bien l'avoir entendu, je pense quand même que Sam l'a entendu aussi, mais je décidai de partir quand même**

Lena: eh merde

Je partis en courant vers la foret quand j'entendis Jacob sortir et me crié

Jacob: Lena n'y va pas

Lena: je sais ce que je fais, dit à Sam de me rejoindre à la clairière

**je ne le laisse pas répondre et continue mon chemin en courant et des que je pu je me suis transformer et est continué à courir pour arriver le plus vite a la clairière, en y arrivant je vis un vampire près à mordre l'un des loup, sans même réfléchir je me suis élancé sur le vampire, je le pris par surprise ce qui m'a permis de le mordre au cou et par la même occasion de lui arracher la tête, après sa je me suis retransformée en humaine pour pouvoir brûler le corps, quand je me suis retourner je vis 4 loup qui devait surement être Jared, Quil, Sam et Jacob**

Lena: aller vous retransformé pour qu'on puisse parler

**Ce que les 4 loups on fait, ils sont revenu quelque seconde plus tard**

Sam:...


	5. Chapter 5: révélation (partie 2)

_PDV: Lena_

Lena: aller vous retransformé pour qu'on puisse parler

**Ce que les 4 loups on fait, ils sont revenu quelque seconde plus tard**

Sam*agressif*: depuis quand tu es transformer

Lena: arrête avec ton air agressif parce que je me suis transformé pour la 1ere fois bien avant toi, et je suis la 1ere louve de l'histoire donc j'ai plus de force que toi

Jared: c'est génial, mais comment tu fais pour te transformer sans être obliger de te déshabillée?

Lena: c'est très simple, je suis louve depuis déjà 5 ans, donc j'ai eu beaucoup d'entrainement pour me transformer sans que mes vêtements se déchire

Sam*agressif*: et pourquoi tu es la, tu veux quoi devenir alpha de la meute?

Lena: je t'ai dit déjà Sam de baissé d'un ton avec moi, j'ai la capacité d'utilisé ma voix d'alpha sur toi, alors m'oblige pas à le faire, et non je ne veux pas devenir alpha de la meute, d'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas supposé savoir que j'étais louve, les seuls qui devait être au courant c'est ceux qui font partis du conseil

Jacob: et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache?

Lena: parce que je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça, parce que je savais que Sam aurait peur que je lui prenne sa place même si normalement ça ne devrait pas l'être enfin bref sa c'est une autre histoire, parce que mes frères m'aurait défendu devant Sam qui m'aurait agresser et je sais qu'il aurait utilisé sa voix d'alpha sur eux et que sa m'aurait pas plus, et ce qui veut dire qu'on se serait battu et étant plus expérimentée et être la première modificatrice à s'être transformée avant un modificateur aurait fait que je l'aurais battu et que j'aurais été obligé de prendre sa place, et sa je ne veux pas et puis je veux pas que les jumeaux soit au courant parce que je sais qu'il serait déçu de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas me protéger comme ils aimeraient

Quil: c'est vrai que les jumeaux nous parle de toi et ils sont fière d'être modificateurs surtout parce que ils peuvent vous protéger mieux que personne ta mère et toi

Lena: vous voyez, bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va rentrer, je vous préviens si j'apprends qu'il y en a un qui a ouvert la bouche il courra sur trois pattes et pourra pas faire de louveteaux pendant un moment

**je vis Jared, Jacob et Quil rire, Sam quant à lui ne fessait rien a par me regarder avec un air qui voulait dire qu'il ne me fessait pas confiance, tant pis pour lui si il me cherche il va me trouver et faudra pas s'attendre à ce que je sois gentille avec lui, parce qu'il commence à mettre les nerfs, et je suis du genre a vite m'énervée si on me lâche pas la grappe, et c'est ce qui va se passer si il continue à me regarder comme ça dans les prochains jours... je fis ce que j'avais dit, je suis retourné chez Emily comme si de rien était et les garçons me suivait de près, en arrivant la bas les jumeaux sont venus me posé des questions**

Brady: Lena pour quoi tu as détalé comme ça qu'es ce qui s'est passé?

Lena: rien Brady, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'étais souvenu que j'avais laissé mon fer à lisser brancher dans la salle de bain donc entrain de chauffer et j'ai eu peur que sa crame quelque chose donc je suis partis vite

Colin: ah ok on pensait que c'était autre chose, mais comment ça se fait que Sam et Jacob soit partis tout juste après toi

Lena: c'est simple comme Jacob a vu que je suis sortis comme ça sans rien dire, et il est venu voir ou j'allai et je lui aie demandé d'appeler Sam et qu'ils viennent me rejoindre au plus vite au cas où la maison prenait feu

Leah: tu nous as fait peur quand même, mais au fait Jared et Quil comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivé en même temps que eux

Jared: c'est assez simple on s'est croisé sur le chemin

Emily: bon ce n'est pas tout mais vu que les garçons sont déjà là, on peut manger, y en a qui commençai à être grognon n'est-ce pas Embry

Embry: gnagnagna

Tous*rire*

Quil: eh met attendez que je rembobine en arrière Leah c'est bien toi?

Leah: oui c'est moi, tu croyais que c'était qui Pamela Anderson

Lena*fou rire*: aie aie mes cotes... putain... Leah... tu... m'a... tuée

Tous *rire*

**le temps que je me calme et que les autres aussi, on se mit finalement a table pour manger dans la bonne humeur du moins c'est ce que Sam essaye de faire passer pour ne pas éveillez les soupçons des autres membre de la meute, c'est finalement sur un concours de chant que la soirée se fini... j'avais chantée "I'm a Woman" à ce moment-là tout le monde était resté bouche bouée, j'avais eu du mal à finir la chanson sans m'écrouler de rire tant leur tête était hilarante surtout celle de Embry qui à ce moment-là avait un bout de brioche dans la bouche et elle était tombée parterre au moment même où j'avais commencé à chanter et bien sur Embry avait boudé parce que le dernier bout de brioche était tomber au sol et donc il était devenu immangeable.**

Lena: bah alors Embry fait pas cette tête, faut être patient t'en aura un autre bout bientôt enfin je dis ça mais c'est à Emily qui faut demander

Embry: ouai mais bon c'est qu'elle était bonne la brioche, pas que les autres soit pas bonne mais voilà quoi

Tous*rire*

Emily: tu nous feras toujours rire Embry

Leah: je suis d'accord avec Emily

**Tout le monde ouvrit grands les yeux et c'était très marrant à voir surtout Sam qui avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert, on se regarda avec Leah et je lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais faire ce que je lui avais dit plutôt dans la journée**

Lena: Ba alors Samuel Uley est surpris, Leah franchement c'est si étrange que tu donnes raison à Emily?

Leah: on dirait que c'est le cas vu la tête que fait Samuel Uley

**Pendant notre mini échange tous les garçons se sont retourné vers moi ainsi que Emily et les gas ont commencé à rire car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nom Sam était finalement que le diminutif de son prénom, Sam quant à lui il était vert parce que aussi que je me souvienne il n'aimait pas son prénom et voulais qu'on l'appel uniquement par son diminutif, par contre le fait que Emily ne soit pas au courant m'étonnai un peu étant donner que c'était son imprégné**

Lena: Ba alors Sam tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

Sam: et comment je pourrais me souvenir de toi, je t'est vu la première fois quand tu es venu avec tes frères chez moi

Lena: eh Ba tu ne te souviens pas de moi a ce que je vois... tu ne te souviens pas de la petite intello qui était dans ta classe a chaque année de lycée, celle qui n'était pas vraiment féminine, mais qui arrivait à te battre en sport, et qui se fouettai tout le temps de toi quand Mr Walker te reprenait et fessait exprès de t'appeler par ton nom complet et celle qui avant te servait de meilleure amie quand tu n'avais rien à faire d'autre

Sam: c'était toi alors? Je t'aie pas reconnu tu es complètement différente, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais revenir, que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie

Lena: eh Ba non comme tu vois je suis revenu, mais ne pense pas que je suis la même qu'avant, j'ai changé je ne suis plus la même, je suis plus celle qui était tout le temps-là pour toi même quand tu ne voulais pas d'elle, et qui fessait toujours la forte quand tes copains se foutait de moi et que mon soit disant meilleur ami ne disait rien

Emily: tu n'as pas fait Sam, rassure moi

**Sam baissa la tête ce qui fessait que confirmer ce que j'avais dit, Emily était dégoûter du comportement qu'avait eu Sam avant de rencontrer Leah et elle-même était choqué comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, les jumeaux eu n'était pas choquer il savait ce qu'il se passait à cette époque-là mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec Sam, tout simplement parce que je ne leur avais jamais dit le prénom de la personne que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami a l'époque.**

Lena: rassure toi Sam, je ne t'en veux plus ces 5 ans passés loin d'ici et mon meilleur ami m'ont fait comprendre que je ne devais pas être rancunière envers toi, et puis maintenant tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne, je laisse le passé ou il est mais ne pense pas que je reprendrais mon rôle de meilleur amie vis à vis de toi, comme toi tu ne pourras pas prendre cette place puisque finalement tu ne l'a jamais vraiment été, et puis de toute façon la place est prise et d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami et sa sœur vont venir habiter ici avec moi, vu qu'on travaille ensemble

Brady: alors c'est toi le sale enfoiré qui fessait souffrir ma sœur pendant plus de 3 ans avant qu'elle ne parte, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle était triste parce que celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami ne la défend pas et en a que pour lui et ses copains sauf quand il a des problèmes

Sam: je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça Brady *voix d'alpha* tais toi

Lena*énervé*: Sam je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais faire sa en ma présence a l'un de mes frères et tu sais de quoi je suis capables

Paul: euh Lena calme toi Sam est plus fort que toi

Lena*énervé*: toi la ferme, *se calmant* ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille qu'il est plus fort que moi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine Paul, et puis Sam c'est très bien de quoi je parle donc laisse-moi régler sa avec lui et ne t'emmêle pas. Quant à toi Sam, mon frère a le droit de te parler comme il le veut puisque ce qu'il dit est totalement vrai, alors si tu veux que tous se passe bien et qu'il n'y ait pas de tension dans l'air à chaque fois que tout le monde se retrouve ici excuse toi auprès de mon frère, et *crie* TOUTE SUITE

Sam: désolé Brady, je me suis défouler sur toi ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dit

Lena: très bien maintenant que tu t'es excuser et que tout est en ordre, on peut reprendre la soirée *se tournant vers les autres* désolé d'avoir gâché un peu l'ambiance mais bon a un moment ou à un autre sa allait se savoir

Emily *sourire*: ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'en veut pas

Leah: c'est vrai, mais me regarder pas comme ça, je suis d'accord avec elle et alors elle dit des choses censés avec lesquels je suis d'accord donc je le fait savoir

Embry: bon ce n'est pas tout mais ma très cher Emily, es que tu as encore de la brioche ou autre chose parce que n'empêche que tout ça m'a donné faim

**Tout le monde c'était mis à rire, Embry arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère et mettre de l'ambiance sans même s'en rendre compte, le reste se passa tranquillement, on était resté là jusqu'à 2h du matin à rire, à chanter ensemble, de temps en temps je fessais les gros yeux au jumeaux et à Jacob pour qu'ils arrêtent de lancer des regards noir a Sam, moi j'avais tourné la page et je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi avec tout le monde.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meilleurs amis

_PDV: Lena_

**Un mois était passé depuis cette fameuse soirée ou la seconde raison de mon départ a été révélée, au début Emily fessait la tête a Sam, elle avait détesté savoir ce qu'il avait fait, Jacob ne venait chez eux que si Sam n'était pas présent, et comme je voyais que sa se répercutait sur la meute, j'avais décidé d'intervenir et de calmer les tensions, ce qui avait marché. Sam était venu me voir il y a un peu moins de 1 semaine pour s'excuser et pour me demander si je pensais que c'était le moment de demander Emily en mariage, étant donné que j'étais la seule à avoir convaincue Emily d'arrêter de lui faire la tête, je lui dit qu'il pourrait le faire mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui donner des idées.**

**Aujourd'hui mes meilleurs amis arrivaient, je devais justement aller les chercher à l'aéroport, Leah venait avec moi, pour me tenir compagnie pendant le voyage d'aller, mais avant de passer la chercher je devais m'habiller ce que je fis. Après m'être préparé je pris les clés de ma voiture et je suis parti chercher Leah chez Sam. **

**En arrivant là-bas, je sentis une quelqu'un me sauter dans les bras, Leah bien sûr, depuis cette histoire avec Sam on s'était encore plus rapprochés, j'avais réussi à réconcilier Leah et Emily ce qui était quand même un exploit, Sam avait essayé mainte et mainte fois et il n'avait jamais réussi.**

Lena: je t'avais manqué miss

Leah: énormément, on était 2 filles contre tous les mecs, il y a que toi qui a de l'emprise sur eux

Lena: bon les garçons, vous vous calmez ou sinon c'est moi qui le fait *sourire sadique*

**Tous les garçons avait fermé leur bouches, et était en train de manger dans le silence**

Emily: oh mon dieu, merci Lena, je commençais à avoir mal aux oreilles

Lena: Leah et Emily venez on va dans la cuisine

**Comme réponse elles m'ont souris, arriver dans la cuisine j'entendis les garçons parler, je branche le robinet et pris une feuille blanche ou j'écris:**

_Emily sa te dirait de venir avec moi et Leah, comme sa on laisserait les garçons un peu dans la panade, on appellera leur chérie qui ne sont pas ici et on leur dirait de ne pas les aider et en contre partis on fera un week-end filles, pour voir comment ils se débrouillent sans toi Emy! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles?_

**Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse juste après, elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de la rejoindre, je pris le bout de feuille et le mit dans le sac pour pas que les garçons le trouve, en me voyant faire sa Leah se mit à rire, tout en rejoignant Emily dans sa chambre Leah qui était bien habiller je devais dire, n'arrêtait pas de rire, les garçons la regardait de travers surement entrains de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Quand on est arrivée dans la chambre d'Emy elle était encore devant sa penderie entrains de chercher un truc à mettre pour rendre Sam fou, puisqu'elle avait prévu de rien lui dire. En fouillant dans sa penderie j'avais trouvé une tenue pas mal pour elle.**

Emily: j'adore, t'es vachement douer pour sa Lena

Lena: quand je suis partis j'ai fait un stage dans sa, donc maintenant j'ai énormément d'idée... bon vas-y et nous on t'attend ici

**Après, s'être changer Emily nous rejoint, et je me suis occuper de son maquillage, après sa elle prit sa pochette et on descendit pour rejoindre ma voiture, on avait décidé de passer devant les garçons sans rien dire pour voir, et quand on rentra dans la salle à manger et qu'on passa devant les garçons on entendit Sam appeler Emily, ce qui nous fit rire, elle se retourna vers lui comme si de rien était**

Emily: oui Sam

Sam: tu vas ou?

Emily: quelque part, pourquoi?

Sam: ça m'étonne que tu sortes sans moi et en plus comme ça sexy

Emily: a parce que tu crois que je sortirais que quand je serai accompagnée par toi, tu commences a trop rêvé chéri, bon ce n'est pas que tu me fais chier avec tes questions mais c'est que si enfaite, donc à toute à l'heure

**pendant sa dernière phrase, les garçons et Sam avait la bouche grande ouverte, il était choqué parce qu'avait dit Emily, il était pas habitué, quant à nous on essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, Emy sortis la première de la maison et nous sur ses talons, Leah se mit derrière et Emily devant côté passager, pendant que moi j'étais entrains de mettre le contacte, après avoir roulé assez longtemps pour que les garçons nous entende pas, Leah commença à rire et moi je demanda a Emily pourquoi elle avait dit sa**

Emily: c'est simple, si je n'aurai pas répondu de cette façon on y serait resté énormément de temps et Embry se serait mis à me demander pourquoi je partais et que j'allai le laisser dans la famine, et je sais que j'aurai craqué et serait pas partis

Lena: franchement c'était très marrant à voir surtout la tête décomposé de Sam quand tu lui as dit que enfaite si il te fessait chier, je cru que j'allais mourir de rire si je continuais à me retenir, regarde Leah elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre

Leah: pfiou, Emy sérieux j'ai juste adoré, c'était très très marrant

Emily: j'ai vraiment cru que Sam allait tomber dans les pommes quand je lui aie dit que il me fessait quand même chier

Lena: j'avoue que vu la tête qu'il fessait sa a pas dû passer loin, les filles faut je vous dise un truc, parce que mes meilleurs amis sont au courant et vont donc surement en parler, donc je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez choquer on va dire

Leah: dit-nous Lena, tu commences à me faire

Lena: je pensais qu'une louve n'avait jamais peur de rien

**Elles avaient toute les deux les yeux grand ouverts, elles ne s'attendaient pas à que je dise ça, ce que je comprends très bien**

Leah*choquée*: mais, comment t'es au courant pour moi?

Lena: parce que j'ai été louve bien avant toi et avant Sam aussi, et donc je sais qui a les gènes dans la tribu et quel sont les loups qui ont déjà muté

Emily: ce qui veut dire que t'es aussi une louve?

Lena: oui, personne n'est au courant sauf Sam, Jacob, Jared et Quil et bien sur les anciens

Leah: ça veut dire que l'autre fois tu n'étais pas allé chez toi?

Lena: non, étant la première louve de l'histoire, et la première modificatrice à avoir muter depuis la génération d'Ephaïr Black, j'ai des capacités plus élevés que les tiennes et que celles des garçons, bien sûr Jacob étant un descendant de l'alpha de la dernière génération de loup, a plus de capacité que Sam, mais moins que moi, et donc ce soir-là j'avais entendu un couinement de loup, et j'avais compris que l'un des loup en garde était encerclé par un vampire, donc j'ai décidé d'aller le secourir

Emily: waouh, c'est dingue quand même, attend c'est pour sa alors que quand tu as demandé à Sam de s'excuser i mois auprès de ton frère, et que tu lui as dit que il s'avait de quoi tu étais capable, il s'est excusé

Lena: oui c'est pour ça, étant la première louve et la première à être devenu modificatrice je peux utiliser ma voix d'alpha si je le souhaite sur Sam, ce qui voudrait dire que dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui deviendrait l'alpha de la meute, ce que Sam ne veut surtout pas

Leah: ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est devenu plus calme avec nous et qu'il utilise moins sa voix d'alpha, il a peur de perdre sa place

Emily: c'est vrai que sa place d'alpha c'est ce qu'il aime le plus dans son rôle de modificateur et c'est ce qui fait qu'il continue de se transformer après ce qu'il m'a fait

Lena: alors c'est lui qui t a fait ces 3 griffures, je me disais bien qu'il avait l'air coupable à chaque fois que quelqu'un fixait trop ces griffures

Leah: et il l'est toujours entrains de nous baratinés sur le fait que l'on doit faire attention de ne pas s'énervé contre un humain et qu'il faut se contrôle, et c'est aussi pour ça que au début il ne nous laisse pas approcher les humains au tout début, surtout nos familles

Lena: oui c'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention, mais on ne peut pas vivre seulement en meute ou en solitaire, mais seulement avec le temps et avec de l'expérience que vous arriverez a canalisé votre colère et donc a maitrisé vos mutations

Emily: je vais dire un truc et je pense que Leah sera d'accord avec moi, Lena tu serais un meilleur alpha du moins pour ceux qui ont ressèment muté que Sam, parce que de ce que les loups me disent quand il y a un nouveau, Sam lui met la pression sur le faite de se contrôler ce qui fait qu'il prenne plus de temps à se calmer justement

Leah: elle a raison Lena, pourquoi tu n'en parle pas au conseil?

Lena: parce que si je le fait, je devrais dire à mes petits frères que je suis comme eux et que par conséquents je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre, et je sais que sa leur tiens énormément a cœur, de savoir qu'ils peuvent me protéger en cas de problèmes et puis je sais que ça ne plairai pas à colin, déjà que quand je lui donnes des ordres à la maison ou que je le remets dans le droit chemin il tire la tronche, parce que je sais que pour lui le fait que je les ai abandonné pendant 5 ans ne me donne pas le droit de leur donner des ordres.

**on avait continuée à discuter de la révélation que je venais de leur faire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'aéroport, arriver là-bas , je gare la voiture, et on se dirige vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir à quel porte leur avion atterrissait, après avoir trouvé on se dirigea vers celle-ci, leur avion venait tout juste d'arriver à l'aéroport, et connaissant caroline elle avait minimum 3 valises, donc sa leur prendrait du temps à toutes les récupérés.**

Lena: bon on va attendre encore un moment parce que Caroline ma meilleure amie doit avoir minimum 3 valises donc le temps qu'elle récupère ses valises et que Damon récupère sa valise ça va prendre encore du temps

Emily: on a deux fans de mode pour nous conseiller, c'est une bonne chose Lena?

Lena: si c'est avec moi que vous allez faire les magasins ça va, mais si c'est Caro, bonne chance quand même, parce que c'est une dingue de shopping, quand j'en fessais avec elle, on y passait la journée...

**Je n'eus pas le temps de finir la fin de ma phrase qu'une tornade blonde me sauta dessus, c'était caroline, je la serra dans mes bras tellement elle m'avait manqué**

Lena: Caro, tu m'as manquée énormément, laisse-moi te regarder, on a sortis le grand jeu on dirait, tu veux te trouver un chéri?

Caroline: si sa pourrait se faire sa serait pas mal

...: et moi alors je te suis pas manquer?

Lena: bien sûr que tu m'as manqué mon Damon

Damon: ah ça fait plaisir d'entendre sa, toi aussi tu m'as manquée princesse, je pouvais plus t'embêter et puis je m'ennuyais sans toi

Caroline: même avec moi ta petite sœur chérie

Damon: même avec toi miss, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la même chose petite sœur

Caroline: oui je sais, bon Lena tu nous présente pas ces deux jeunes femmes, parce que à ce que je sache je ne suis pas encore devin

Lena:*en montrant Emily* je vous présente Emily et à coté c'est sa cousine Leah et accessoirement ma seconde meilleure amie si je peux dire, Emily Leah je vous présente mes meilleurs amis Damon et Caroline qui comme vous avez pu le comprendre son frère et sœur

**Tout d'un coup, j'ai remarqué que Leah et Damon se fixait dans le blanc des yeux, il était dans une sorte de léthargie, les personnes autours devait se demander ce qui leur arrivait, moi je le savais déjà et je pense que Emily l'avait compris, Leah venait de s'imprégnée de mon meilleur ami, ça allait pas être de tout repos pour eux.**

Lena: bon les deux la sortez de votre monde et vient on va à la voiture déposer les valises et rentrés, les filles si sa vous déranges pas vous pouvez rester toute les 3 derrières, les voyages en voiture avec Damon son plus marrant si il est devant

Emily et Caroline: pas de soucis...

Lena: très bien, Leah désolé mais la majorité l'emporte

Leah*résignée*: oki

**on alla alors tous sur le parking, caroline déposa ses 3 valises et que j'avais déjà prévu et Damon posa son unique valise, après sa tout le monde alla se placer dans la voiture, on avait roulé pendant un moment dans la bonne humeur et tout sa grâce a Damon et à son légendaire coté sarcastique, arrivé à forks je demanda aux autres de m'attendre la, je devais aller vérifier quelque chose, j'allais donc dans la concession ou ma moto avait été livré pour leur demander quand es que je pourrais passé la chercher, le concessionnaire m'avait dit que demain je pourrais passé la chercher, j'allais enfin pouvoir enfourchée mon bébé. En remontant dans la voiture les filles me demandait ce que j'avais été faire, Damon lui avait très vite compris grâce à mon sourire, je repris donc la route, on passa d'abord par chez moi pour qu'il puisse déposer leur affaire et après on se dirigea vers chez Sam, à peine je m'étais garé que Sam et Jacob était déjà sorti hors de la maison, qu'es ce qu'ils étaient exaspèrent ces deux-là.**

Sam: Emily, mais tu étais passée ou, j'étais inquiet et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone

Emily: calme toi Sam, j'étais avec Leah et Lena on a été cherché ses meilleurs amis à l'aéroport, et je n'ai pas répondu parce que je savais déjà que tu allais me harceler de question et je n'avais pas envie donc voilà, mais tu vois je suis entière pas besoin de s'inquiéter

Lena: les amoureux arrêter de vous chamailler et rentrons a l'intérieur, voir si personne est mort, vu que je n'entends pas Embry

Damon: princesse *grognement* tu nous présente pas

Lena: si mais quand on sera à l'intérieur c'est mieux, voilà *siffle* les garçons je vous présente *montrant caroline* caroline ma meilleure amie et le gas qui est derrière moi et qui viens de me prendre dans ses bras c'est Damon mon meilleur ami et le frère de Caroline, mes chou je vous présente Sam*je sentis Damon resserré sa prise autour de ma taille* le fiancé d'Emily, a côté Jacob, Seth le frère de Leah, Paul et Rachel sa petite amie qui est aussi la sœur de Jacob

Damon*les dents serrées*: princesse *grognement* c'est lui le fameux Sam?


	7. Chapter 7: confrontations

livydu50: eh oui Sam ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça! :) j'espère que la suite te plaira!

_PDV: Damon_

Damon*les dents serrées*: princesse *grognement* c'est lui le fameux Sam?

**je rêve, elle est revenu ici alors que ce mec a été un vrai salop avec elle, comment elle fait pour venir ici pour être dans la même pièce que lui, j'ai qu'une envie aller lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule, mais ma princesse est dans mes bras et puis elle m'aurait jamais laissé faire ça, sachant que je me ferrait plus mal que autre chose, il a vraiment de la chance ce mec, qu'elle soit là.**

_PDV: Lena_

Lena: oui, c'est lui, mais chou *grognement* calme toi s'il te plait, *tourne vers Jacob* toi arrête sa tout suite*Jacob baisse les yeux* Damon, c'est lui mais laisse tout a été dit, et tu sais que c'est toi mon meilleur ami, Sam Je le considère comme le fiancé d'Emy et rien d'autre ok?

Damon: bon si tu le dis, mais je te jure que si il te refait du mal, je lui casse toute ses dents

Leah: t'aura pas besoin, j'aurai été plus rapide que toi

Damon: je n'en doute pas

Lena: bon ce n'est pas tout, mais choupette et chouchou, faut qu'on aille déposer vos valises chez moi, et après faudrait qu'on se met au travail vous ne croyez pas

Caroline: si parce que nos anciens clients veulent savoir ou on s'implante maintenant

Lena: quand tout sera prêt, on leur envoie un faire-part et puis c'est bon

Emily: mais vous travaillez dans quoi au juste

Damon: désolé Emily, mais pour le moment on ne peut rien vous dire, tant que ce n'est pas fini, c'est un secret

Lena: il a raison, promis Emy et Leah vous serez les premières au courant

Brady et Colin: et nous alors

Lena: Ba vous étiez là les jumeaux, Ba vous vous attendrez, bon je vous présente Damon mon meilleur ami, la blonde à cote de lui c'est Caroline ma meilleure amie, la sœur de Damon, mes amours voici mes petits frères, Colin et Brady

Colin et Brady: enchanté

Caroline et Damon: de même

Lena: maintenant que c'est fait, mes choux on va y aller

Caroline: oki ma chérie, tu viens frérot

Damon: oui, je vous suis

**on est alors sortir de chez Sam, on monta dans la voiture, direction chez moi, peu de temps avant leur arrivés j'avais fait aménager les combles pour qu'ils puissent avoir chacun une chambre, je l'avais faire à leur couleur, et j'avais aménager une pièce au rez-de-chaussée pour qu'on puisse travaillé ensemble même quand ont était à la maison du moins elle servirai jusqu'à ce que les travaux soit fini, en arrivant dans la maison, je pris une valise de Caroline, pendant qu'elle en prenait une aussi et que Damon prenait la sienne, on monta jusqu'au comble ou on arriva dans un petit salon, après on se dirigea vers la chambre de Caro, ou on la laissa avec ses valises et j'emmena mon chouchou dans sa chambre. Je les laisse chacun dans leur chambre, et vais dans la mienne, pour me changer et me mettre plus alaise pour pouvoir aller chercher ma moto. Je descends dans la cuisine pour faire à manger après avoir fini de préparer le déjeuner, je les appels**

Lena: Caro, Damon venez manger

**Je les vois descendre, Caroline c'était changer, Damon lui était resté habiller de la même façon, sauf qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise et avait mis un t-shirt gris a la place. On mangea tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur, après avoir fini de manger et de débarrasser la table, je parti chercher un sac**.

Lena: mes chouchous vous préférez rester ici à vous reposer ou vous voulez venir avec moi chercher ma moto?

Caroline: si on ne vient pas comment tu vas faire pour y aller avec ta voiture si tu vas chercher ta moto

Lena: sous forme de louve, choupette

Caroline: ah oki, moi je viens, mais promet moi qu'un jour tu me laisseras monter sur ton dos quand tu seras en louve

Lena: pourquoi pas, et toi mon Damon tu viens?

Damon: bien sûr que je viens, je ne vais pas perdre l'opportunité de voir ta moto et qui sait monter derrière toi

Lena: tu monteras dessus après, d'abord je veux profiter de mon bébé

Damon: je sais ma princesse

Lena: bon aller go, tout le monde en voiture

**on sortis tous, on monta en voiture, jusqu'au garage du concessionnaire, arriver là-bas, on sortis de la voiture, en rentrant dans le garage je vis mon bébé dans un coin, je me dirigea suivi de mes chouchou vers le concessionnaire, à qui je paya tous ce que je devais payer, en contre partis il me donna tous les papier de ma moto ainsi que les clés, je suis donc aller monter dessus, mis mon casque et demanda si il était maintenant possible que je sorte avec, le concessionnaire me montra la sortie pour les véhicules, je le remercia et sorti ainsi que Damon et caroline qui se dirige vers ma voiture.**

Lena: hey Damon, tient*lui lança les clés de la voiture*

Damon: tu me laisse conduire ta voiture?

Lena: à ton avis, je ne peux pas conduire ma voiture et ma moto en même temps, donc je te laisse conduire ma voiture profite s'en bien tu ne pourras pas la conduire de sitôt

**après ce petit échange, je remis mon casque en place, et démarra, je partis, au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de la push j'accélérai, je savais que Damon me suivait, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'oserai jamais trop accélérer, après avoir dépassé le panneau de la push, j'accéléra au maximum et fis un virage en arrivant devant chez Sam, je savais qu'au bruit de la moto les autres sortirai, et j'avais raison. Je ralenti et fini par m'arrêter. Je vis tous les autres me regarder avec de gros yeux, j'enlevai mon casque, et vis arriver ma voiture avec caroline et Damon à l'avant, ils s'arrêtaient aussi devant chez Sam.**

Leah: c'est ta moto ma Lena

Lena: oui c'est mon bébé

Jacob: mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi, la moto c'est trop dangereux pour toi, je t'interdis de remontée sur cette moto

**À peine il avait commencé sa phrase que je commençais à trembler, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est imprégnée que il a tous les droit sur moi, non mais je rêve il vient de m'interdire de monté sur ma moto**

Damon: oh oh il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça...


	8. Chapter 8: Attaque

_**livydu50**_: j'espère que la réaction de Lena et Jake va te plaire! ainsi que tout le chapitre! Merci encore pour suivre ma fiction :)

**PDV: Lena**

**À peine il avait commencé sa phrase que je commençais à trembler, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est imprégnée que il a tous les droit sur moi, non mais je rêve il vient de m'interdire de monté sur ma moto**

Damon: oh il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça...

Emily: pourquoi?

Damon: Lena déteste qu'on lui interdise quelque chose, surtout quand ça un rapport avec sa moto, sa moto, ses frères et sa mère c'est les choses auxquelles ont peu pas touché, sinon elle devient incontrôlable et très méchantes

Caroline: il a raison, un jour un mec s'était appuyer sur sa moto a l'attendre pour pouvoir la draguer, le pauvre il s'est pris ses foudres, une bonne gifle, elle l'a attraper par son t-shirt et la fait valdinguer à travers le passage piéton, ou encore une fois peu de temps après qu'on est sympathisés avec elle, une garce qui ne l'aimait pas et était jalouse d'elle a commencé à parler sur sa mère, et Lena est devenu vraiment incontrôlable, elle a attrapé la fille par les cheveux, la tirer jusqu'au toilette lui a enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes un nombre incalculable de fois, et après sa plus personne l'a chercher, il avait peur d'elle

Leah: waouh, je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça, on se ressemble de plus en plus

Sam: LENA calme toi

Lena*tremblant*: TOI TA GUEULE, PERSONNE T A SONNER, quand à toi Jacob, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton imprégné que tu peux te permettre de me dictée ce que je dois faire, la seule qui a le droit c'est ma mère

Jacob: Lena mais tu ne peux pas monter à moto, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, tu es fragile

**Il dit que je suis fragile, mais je vais lui monter qui est fragile, mais pour qui il se prend lui, c'est trop dangereux pour moi, mais merde je suis une louve**

Damon*crie*: écartez vous

**là je vois que tout le monde s'écarte même Jacob, et là ce que je redoutai le plus arriva, je me transforma devant toute la meute, devant mes petits frères qui avaient les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche également, tout comme ceux qui était pas au courant, Jacob allait ouvrir la bouche mais je me mis a grogner pour l'en dissuader, le seul qui arrivait à me calmer dans ces cas-là, c'était Damon, je me déplaça vers lui, je me baissa pour qu'il puisse me caresser, c'était le seul truc qui me calmai, caroline quand elle remarqua que j'étais un peu plus calme se rapprocha également et fit la même chose que son frère, quand je vis mes frères s'approcher je baissa les oreilles, mais pour ma plus grande surprise il se mirent a cote de Damon et Caroline, et me caressaient le poile également, Emily voulu venir mais Sam n'était pas d'accord, Leah voulant aider sa cousine, se tourna vers Sam**

Leah: Sam laisse la y aller, tu sais très bien que Lena ne lui fera rien, elle se métrise beaucoup mieux que toi étant plus vieille, et puis regarde Damon et Caroline sont bien à cote de Lena, et regarde elle ne fait rien de plus que d'apprécier les caresses, et je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Lena*je couinai* tu vois

Sam: bon très bien

**Je vis alors Leah et Emily se rapprochées et faire la même chose, on resta comme ça un petit moment, puis je leur fis signe de s'écarter un peu, pour que je puisse me retransformer, ce que je fis peu de temps après. Après être redevenu humaine, je suis rentrée dans la maison d'Emily et Sam, tout le monde était assis, Emily sur le genou de Sam, ainsi que les autres imprégnées, sauf moi bien évidement puisque je suis allée m'asseoir sur les genoux de Damon, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas, je lançai un regard a Leah pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'étais sur les genoux de son imprégné, elle me sourit.**

Colin: alors tu es une louve

Lena: oui

Brady: mais depuis quand? Comment? Explique-nous tous

Lena: je suis devenue louve i ans, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis partis d'ici, et je suis la première louve de l'histoire, je le suis devenue car j'ai découvert quelque chose que j'aurai pas du savoir, cette chose m'a mis dans une colère noire, c'est mon instinct qui m'a fait allée dans la foret pour ma première transformation, seulement plus tard j'ai découvert pourquoi je suis devenu louve, mais sa c'est une autre histoire mais avant de vous la raconter je dois aller voir le conseil

Sam: comment Damon et Caroline sont au courant?

Lena: c'est arrivée un an après notre rencontre, j'avais entendu des rumeurs qui traversait les couloirs, puis un jour, grâce à mon ouïe de louve j'ai entendu une fille parle mal de moi mais surtout de caroline, enfin je vais pas rentrée dans les détails, le seul truc qui faut savoir que elle a dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire, je me suis levée pour aller lui dire ce que je pensais et l'a elle a prononcé le mot de trop, je lui est foutu mon poing dans son nez, et une grosse gifle j'étais en train de tremblée donc je suis vite partie vers la foret la plus proche, ce que je savais pas c'est que caroline m'avait suivi et qu'elle avait prévenue Damon, ils m'ont vu tous les deux me transformée, ils n'ont pas eu peur, et c'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendu compte que c'était devenus mes meilleurs amis et que Damon était le seul qui arrivait à me calmer quand j'étais énervée comme tout à l'heure, c'est le seul qui peut m'approcher à ce moment-là et quand je suis un peu calmée caroline peut également s'approcher

Emily: waouh, tu sais que tu es belle aussi en louve

Leah: je suis d'accord je crois que c'est la plus belle fourrure de loup que j'ai vu

Lena: merci, je pense que Damon et caroline vont vouloir vous voir en loup, moi j'en ai vu que très peu

Brady: ah bon, quand?

Lena: lors du diner des révélations quand je vous ai dit que j'étais passée chez moi en fait non, j'avais entendu Quil ou Jared je sais plus couiner, donc je suis sortis et je les ai aidé

Jared: tu m'as sauvé la vie oui, si s'aurait pas été toi, le vampire m'aurait mordu

Lena: c'est normal Jared, les garçons vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous l'avoir dit?

Brady: bien sûr que non, on est content que tu sois comme nous, même si on aurait aimé pouvoir te protéger

Colin: c'est vrai qu'on aurait aimé pouvoir te protéger, mais sa un léger avantage que tu sois plus vieille que Sam, tu pourras nous protéger de certains de ses ordres qui sont plus chiant que autre chose

Lena*rire*: on verra les garçons, n'empêche que j'aimerais voir mes petits frères en loup

Paul: hé mais attend, je comprends pourquoi t'avais dit a Sam de faire attention pendant la fameuse soirée il y a un mois, et que tu as dit qu'on ne savait pas de quoi tu étais capable

Lena: eh oui c'est pour ça, bravo Paul, mais tu sais ça ne vaut pas que pour Sam, ça vaux pour tout le monde, bon ce n'est pas tout mais mes amours on va rentrer je pense, et la meute on parlera mieux demain, Sam tu pourras demander aux anciens de venir aussi

**après cette petite tirade, on dit au revoir à tout le monde, et je pris soins d'éviter Jacob, car je n'avais toujours pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit, il a beau être mon imprégné et moi la sienne ce n'est pas une raison, on sortis de la maison d'Emily, Damon et caroline sont remonté dans ma voiture, et moi sur ma moto, pour faire un peu enragé Jacob et pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas fragile, comme il le disait, après avoir mis mon casque je fis rouler le moteur et partis sur les chapeaux de roues, j'arriva très vite devant chez moi, j'ouvris le garage et mis ma moto a l'intérieur de façon à ce que la voiture puisse rentrée sans problème je me dirigea vers ma chambre, puis de la vers mon dressing ou je pris ma tenue de sport, je partis dans la salle de bain pour me changer et après je descendis pour retrouver mes meilleurs amis dans le salon**

Damon: tu vas ou bichette?

Lena: je vais courir un peu et qui sait peut être me dégourdir les pattes je ne sais pas encore

Caroline: je peux venir avec toi, un bon footing me ferait pas de mal

Lena: si tu veux, vas vite te changer dans ce cas

**Je la vis sortir en vitesse du salon, et courir dans les escaliers pour aller se changer, pendant ce temps, je m'assis a cote de Damon**

Damon: ma biche, ça va?

Lena: oui pourquoi?

Damon: parce que j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que ce qu'avait dit Jacob ne t'avait pas plu, et j'ai aussi entendu ce que tu lui as dit, et j'ai bien compris qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange entre vous

Lena: tu me connais vraiment bien, c'est vrai ça m'a vraiment pas plut qu'il dît sa, même si je peux comprendre, je ne supporte pas qu'il est dit ça, même si je suis son imprégnée et lui le mien, il n'a pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois ou non faire, comme la moto par exemple

Damon: alors c'est ça, tu t'es imprégnée de Jacob?

Lena: oui, et sa personne le sais sauf toi maintenant, après ce que j'ai vécu avec mes parents, j'ai toujours détesté l'imprégnation, et celle de loup à louve est encore plus forte que toute les autres, et ça me fait légèrement peur

Damon: je comprends que sa doit pas être facile pour toi tout ça, bon j'entends Caro se dépêcher, si tu veux me parler te gêne pas, la porte de ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte tu le sais

Lena: je le sais mon Damon, je le sais et merci d'être là pour moi

**Après ce petit moment avec mon meilleur ami, je le pris dans mes bras, après ce câlin, je me levai au moment même où caroline fit son apparition dans le salon.**

Lena: prête ma louloute?

Caroline: prête

Lena: c'est partis dans ce cas

Damon: a tout à l'heure les filles

**On lui fit un bisou sur la joue chacune, et on sortit de la maison, et on se dirigea vers le foret pour faire notre footing, on parla pendant un petit moment de tout et de rien, puis on s'arrêta dans une clairière que je connaissais très bien, sauf que je sentis une odeur nauséabonde, je compris tout de suite que c'était un ou plusieurs vampires**

Lena: caroline met toi derrière moi et accroche toi à moi le plus fort que tu peux

...: tient de belle jeune fille pour notre repas

Lena: repas mais quesque vous raconter, ça va monsieur

...: ça ira mieux quand je me serais nourris de toi et mon ami de ta copine

Caroline: ne nous fait pas de mal s'il vous plait

...: ne t'inquiète pas belle jeune fille tu ne sentiras rien

Lena: la touche pas saletés

**ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de nous, et quand l'un d'eux était assez près de moi, je lui mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui lui fit reculer d'aumoins 2 mettre, caroline compris tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'elle me lâche et qu'elle recule le plus vite possible, je me transforma quand elle fut assez loin, ce qui surpris les vampires qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois une louve**

...: mais c'est impossible, on n'a pas sentis ton odeur

**pendant qu'il parlait je me jeta sur lui, et lui retira ses deux bras d'un coup sec, et je m'attaqua a l'autre qui se rapprochait de Caroline. Je lui sauta au cou où je le mordis jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de son corps, j'entendis l'autre vampire se rapprocher et je fis volte face pour le décapité sauf qu'il m'esquiva, et se rapprocha de moi, il essaya de m'attaquer mais je le décapita, après sa je me retransforme et brule les deux corps, je suis allée vers caroline qui était entraind de saigner au bras à cause d'une éraflure qu'elle s'était fait au moment où le vampire c'était rapprocher d'elle**

Lena: ça va ma chérie?

Caroline: ça va mais j'ai mal au bras, le bois et la peau ne font pas bon ménage

Lena* rire*: bon monte sur mon dos on ira plus vite comme ça

Caroline: oki

Elle monta alors sur mon dos, et je me mis à courir, peu de temps après j'arrive devant chez moi, où Damon qui était dans la cuisine, il a couru vers nous

Damon: qu'es ce qui s'est passé?


	9. Chapter 9: moment entre meilleurs amis

**Souzierr:** je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :), en ce qui concerne Lena et Jacob tu en saura plus dans quelque chapitre!

**Apokhalypso:** j'apprécie la critique également, j'ai essayée de modifier certain truc, mais en ce qui concerne les dialogues sous forme de pièce de théâtre si j'ai fait comme ça c'est que je n'aime pas quand c'est fait sous forme dit il par exemple sa me perturbe un peu, et je ne sais pas trop le faire aussi :) je suis tout de même contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

**livydu50: **pour Lena et Jacob je ne veux pas que leur relation soit mise en place trop facilement :) pour Damon et Leah tu vas bientôt avoir des nouvelles d'eux! Caroline et Damon ne sont pas des loups mais des humains, mais ils ressentent également les effets de l'imprégnation!

_PDV: Lena_

**Elle est donc montée sur mon dos, et je me suis mis à courir, peu de temps après on est arrivé devant chez moi, Damon est dans la cuisine, en nous voyant il a couru vers nous**

Damon: qu'es ce qui s'est passé?

Caroline: c'est rien frérot, je me suis égratigné le bras contre un arbre

Damon: ce n'est pas rien caroline, tu as une grosse égratignure et tu commences à avoir un bleu a ton poignet

Lena: calme toi Damon, je m'occupe d'elle ne t'inquiète pas et après on te raconte tous, pendant que je nettoyé sa plaie, appel Sam et dit lui de venir ici sans Jacob si possible

Damon: d'accord je l'appel

**je suis monté avec caroline et je l'ai emmener dans ma salle de bain, où je sais qu'il y a une trousse de secours, j'ai prit du coton et du désinfectant et un petit torchon pour qu'elle le met dans sa bouche, ce qu'elle fit, je commence à désinfecter ****sa plaie, je la vis serre le torchon entre ses dents, je vois qu'il y a quelque écharde de bois, j'ai pris ma pince a épilé qui est dans le tiroir, et je commence à enlever les échardes de sa plaie, après sa je recommence à désinfecter, je lui ai mis un pansement sur toute la longueur de la plaie, après avoir tout ranger on est descendu dans le salon et je lui dit d'aller s'asseoir pendant que je vais chercher de la glace pour son bleu, quand j'arrive dans le salon Sam était déjà là avec Embry et Paul, et j'ai vus que Embry regardais caroline avec plein d'amour**

Lena: tien ma belle de la glace pour ton bleu

Caroline: merci ma chérie

Sam: Lena pourquoi tu as demandé à Damon de m'appeler?

Lena: pour une bonne raison, tu vois le bras de caroline? Eh Ba elle s'est fait ça pendant une attaque qu'on a reçu de vampire

Sam: quoi vous êtes tombé sur des vampires?

Lena: oui mais laisse-moi finir, et toi aussi Damon, bon on était entrains de courir quand on est arrivé à la clairière, et là je sentis des vampires, ils étaient 2, sauf que eux pensaient qu'on était des humaines ou du moins que moi aussi j'étais une humaine et quand l'un d'eux s'est rapprocher, Caro a compris qu'elle devait se reculer, j'ai donc muter et j'ai arraché les bras du premier vampire sauf que le deuxième commençait à se rapprocher du cou de caroline elle a voulu s'échapper sauf qu'il la pousser contre un arbre d'où son égratignure et son bleu car le vampire lui tenait le poignet pour pas qu'elle bouge, sauf que je l'ai décapité avant même qu' il se penche pour la mordre, l'autre est arriver et j'ai fini par le tuer, en gros Sam tu devrai faire plus attention

Damon: merci Lena sérieusement, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé à ma petite sœur

Caroline: je vais bien Damon, je suis en un morceau

Lena: Embry je te présente Caroline et Damon son frère, c'est mes meilleurs amis

Embry: content de vous connaitre ça fait un moment qu'on entend parler de vous

Lena: Embry je peux te parler

Embry: bien sûr, mais je te rassure j'ai tué personne

**Je l'emmené un peu plus loin pour pas que Caro et Damon nous entende**

Lena: bon j'ai vu que tu t'étais imprégnée de Caroline, et je te préviens fait très attention à elle, occupe-toi d'elle comme la prunelle de tes yeux, parce que si elle pleure ne serait-ce que une fois à cause de toi, je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas et Damon son frère passera après moi, et je peux te dire qu'on aura du mal à te reconnaître, compris

Embry: ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferrais jamais de mal

Lena: ta plutôt intérêt

Embry: du calme Lena, c'est impossible que je lui fasse du mal et tu le sais très bien

Lena: bon mon discours de meilleure amie est fait, maintenant tu peux y aller

Embry: tu nous rejoins?

Lena: oui j'arrive

**je le vis partis vers le salon, je lui ai dit sa pour le prévenir mais je sais qu'il lui fera pas de mal, c'est un gros nounours, il va plus la gâté que autre chose, il faudrait que j'aille voir Leah, je sais qu'elle s'est imprégnée de mon meilleur ami, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, je devais lui dire, bon je vais les rejoindre sinon ils vont se demander où je suis, j'entendis mon portable sonné, il était dans le salon, je répondit sous les yeux de tous ceux qui était présent**

_Début de la conversation_

Lena: allô qui est à l'appareil?

...: chérie tu me reconnais pas

Lena: Steve, comment tu vas?

Steve: bien et toi, alors comment ça avance ton projet

Lena: Ba écoute très bien, Damon et Caroline sont déjà arrivés donc on va pouvoir se mettre au travail et je pense que dans 1 mois et demi tout devrait être prêt

Steve: tant mieux, tu mérites, tu m'enverras l'adresse

Lena: ne t'inquiète pas je te l'envoyé, mais je vais parler de quelque chose qui te concerne avec Damon et Caroline et je te tiens au courant Darling

Steve: très bien, passe le bonjour aux frérots et je te rappel bientôt

Lena: oki, gros bisous my love

Steve: gros bisous chérie

_Fin de la conversation_

Lena: hey, les loulous y a Steve qui vous passe le bonjour

Caroline: il est adorable, tu lui as dit que tu parleras de sa avec nous avant de lui en parler

Lena: oui, mais je vous en parlerai demain quand on commencera à travailler sur notre projet

Damon: ok, les garçons vous voulez rester manger

Sam: non sa ira merci, j'ai Emily qui m'attend à la maison

Embry: pareil, je dois aller voir Jacob et Quil, mais merci pour l'invitation et content d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer les meilleurs amis de Lena dont on a tant entendu parle

Lena: hé *tape la tête d'Embry*

Embry: aie, mais arrête *tète de boudeur* en plus c'est vrai ce que je dis

Caroline*rire*: Lena, laisse le

Lena: rho j'aime bien l'emmerde

Embry: moi aussi je vous adore les filles, bon a demain

Sam: à demain tout le monde, et merci Lena de nous avoir prévenu, je vais dire aux garçons de faire attention et je vais renforcer les gardes, si tu veux te joindre à nous sa serait avec plaisir

Lena: non sa ira, quand l'envie e prendra peut-être mais n'y compte pas trop

Sam: très bien

**après cette mini discussion froide avec Sam, les trois hommes sont sortis de chez moi et pendant que mes meilleurs amis se sont diriger vers leur chambre, moi je suis aller à la cuisine car malgré tout il commence à être tard et je préfére m'avancée pour le diner et comme ça je les laisse prendre leur douche tranquille avant d'aller moi aussi prendre la mienne, le premier arrivé est Damon après quand même 30 minutes, je le laisse dans la cuisine et lui indique ce qu'il reste à faire et ce qu'il do****it surveiller, je suis donc partis vers ma chambre et suis allé directement dans ma salle de bain où je mis l'eau chaude à couler le temps que je me déshabille, je mis sous le jet d'eau j'y resta pendant quelque minute, ce qui eut l'effet de me détendre, car malgré tout j'ai eu peur pour caroline, après avoir fini de prendre ma douche j'enroule mes cheveux dans une serviette et mon corps dans une autre, je me dirigea après vers mon dressing, et chercha quoi mettre, quelque chose de simple, et je trouve facilement, après avoir mis ma robe et mes tongs et avoir attacher mes cheveux, je suis descendu rejoindre mes deux chouchous, caroline venait aussi d'arriver, son frère lui donna des glaçons entouré d'un torchon pour qu'elle puisse mettre sur son poignet**

Lena: ça va Caro

Caroline: oui ne t'inquiète pas

Lena: bon faut qu'on parle de notre projet, déjà j'ai trouvé un local, c'est à forks, il est plutôt grand et j'ai déjà imaginé quelque truc, et pour Steve j'avais pensé que comme c'est assez grand comme local, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois pas tout seul Damon, donc j'avais pensé à Steve

Damon: je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose, surtout qu'il est vachement doué pour ça, et très professionnel qui plus est

Lena: je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, pour l'instant on est deux en salle, il faudrait une troisième personne voir une quatrième pour les grands soirs

Caroline: je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais t'a déjà pensée à quelqu'un?

Lena: oui, a Leah, elle a besoin d'un travail et j'ai pensé soit à Emily soit à Rachel, je ne sais pas encore

Damon: mais faudra leur en parler

Lena: oui, mais pas tout suite, faut qu'on met tout le reste au point avant de leur en parler, mais avoue que tu serais content si Leah travaillerait avec nous

Damon a baissé la tête, je sais qu'il commence à la trouver mignonne et qu'il aimerait la connaitre. On continua a parlé tous les 3 tout le long du repas, un peu de tout, puis chacun est allé dormir.

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**


	10. Chapter 10: retour non désiré

Livy-du-50: je pense que dans ce chapitre tu trouvera la réponse à ta question :)

Souzierr: Steve est un très bon ami de Lena mais seulement un ami :)

_PDV: Lena_

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

**Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'avec caroline et Damon on travaille sur notre bar discothèque, on a déjà imaginé comment tout va être disposé, les tables, le bar, la piste de danse et le coin DJ, mon meilleurs ont aussi déjà vu le local que j'ai trouvée et ils l'ont bien aimé, il nous reste à trouver le nom, les uniformes, le mobilier et plein de chose encore, j'ai appelé Steve et lui ai parler de mon idée, et ilest d'accord, il m'a dit qu'il arrive à la fin du mois ce qui veux dire dans quelque jours, on est déjà le 25 août, là je suis dans ma chambre avec de la musique à fond pendant que je cherche sur le net des idées d'uniformes pour les filles, Damon lui s'occupe de ceux des garçons, c'est à dire le sien et celui de Steve, pour les notre j'ai déjà quelque idée, mais il faut que j'en parle à Caroline et d'ailleurs il faut qu'on aille voir Emy, Leah et Rachel pour savoir si elles veulent nous rejoindre, et si elles veulent travailler avec nous , bien sûr elles vont être payées comme il se doit, tout d'un coup je sens une odeur étrange mais qui ne m'est pas inconnu dans la maison, ce n'est pas un vampire, il oserait jamais rentrée dans cette maison, je décide donc de couper la musique, et descend les escaliers.**

Lena: je peux savoir qui êtes-vous?

...: tu ne me reconnais pas Lena

Lena: comment connaissez-vous mon prénom, hors de chez moi je vous prie personne vous a permis d'entré

...: tu ne mettrais pas ton père dehors tout de même

Mais bien sur je savais qu'elle me disait quelque chose cette odeur, celle de mon géniteur, **_je bouillais a l'intérieur mais je restai calme_**

Lena: je n'ai pas de père, juste un salopard de géniteur

...: je ne te permets pas de me traiter comme ça, je suis ton père

Lena: oh arrêtez avec votre baratin avec moi Andrew, après ce que vous avez fait à ma mère vous vous permettez de vous pointez chez moi

Andrew: ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, je n'ai rien fait à ta mère - _il se rapproche d'elle_

**Non mais il me prend vraiment pour une conne, il croit que je l'ai pas surpris à tromper ma mère avec sa meilleure amie, c'était également à cause de ça que j'avais muté, je lui pris son bras et le mis derrière son dos**

Lena: arrêtez de mentir je vous ai vu tromper ma mère et en plus avec sa meilleure amie, vous n'avez pas honte vous n'êtes qu'un salopard, mais attend on va aller quelque part pour voir si mes frères sont du même avis que vous, ce qui m'étonnerai, donc après cette entrevue vous me ferrez le plaisir de ne plus jamais revenir, parce que si je sais que vous êtes revenu même qu'une seule fois, je m'occupe moi-même de votre cas

**Je pris son autre bras dans ma main, il essaye de se débattre mais je sers ma main, pendant 5 minutes je le traine jusqu'à arriver chez Sam, ou sont mes petits frères, je rentre sans frapper, cette fois ci je ne fais pas de chichi, et le pousse à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre au pied de la table, où sont mes frères, Sam, Jacob, Emy, Leah, Paul et Seth**

Lena: les garçons venez voir qui est apparu chez moi

Colin: ne me dit pas que c'est qui je pense

Lena: si ce salopard a eu le culot de se pointé chez moi après ce qu'il a fait a maman

Brady: qu'es que tu fou la toi

Andrew: me parler pas comme ça les garçons, je suis votre père vous me devez le respect

Colin: ton respect tu l'as perdu le jour où tu as trompé maman, maintenant casse toi

Lena: je te l'avais dit, alors va-t'en et qu'on te revoit plus

**Mon géniteur et celui des garçons est sortit de chez Sam et Emily la tête basse, il a compris qu'on lui pardonnera jamais et que ça ne sert à rien de revenir surtout après ce que je lui ai dit**

Sam: je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici

Lena: il se passe que ce gas là, notre géniteur, à eu le culot de se pointé chez moi après tout ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, et après il vient me dire que je lui dois le respect, il peut le mettre ou je pense son respect

Sam: ne parle pas comme ça de Andrew c'est ton père quand même

Lena: alors toi tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre parce que tes conseils a deux balles tu te les gardes parce que pour information ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse absolument pas, tu ne fais plus partis de ma vie comme avant Sam, maintenant tout le monde ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'ai du boulot chez moi, donc à demain a et les jumeaux si vous voulez passer n'hésiter pas

**Après mon petit speech, je suis sortis et rentrée chez moi, en arrivant a la maison je suis retournée dans ma chambre et j'ai continuée à travailler comme si de rien était. On vient frapper à ma porte, bien sûr c'était Damon qui se demande où j'étais passé**

Lena: entre Damon

Damon: tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé en bas tout à l'heure et pourquoi tu es partie

Lena: juste ce bouffon de Andrew qui est passé, il pense que après ce qu'il a fait à ma mère je vais lui ouvrir mes bras et l'accepter chez moi comme si de rien était, il peut toujours courir

Damon: Andrew c'est ton père?

Lena: mon géniteur nuance

Damon: c'est bien ce que je me disais, ta bien fait après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, j'aurais fait la même chose, mais pourquoi t'es partis

Lena: je suis allé chez Sam comme mes frères sont la bas, je suis allé l'amener pour qu'il comprenne que personne ne veut de lui ici, et je lui ai promis que si j'apprenais que il était repasse ici rien que une seule fois, il ne repartira pas entier

Damon: ta très bien fait, et je pense que il ne reviendra pas

Lena: ouai, ou est Caro au fait

Damon: je crois elle est avec Embry pourquoi?

Lena: parce que j'hésite entre deux uniformes pour nous

Damon: ah oui, montre moi

Lena: alors il y a celle-ci mais je ne sais pas si le short va plaire à tout le monde, ou alors celle-là qui est un peu plus simple

Damon: ils sont bien tous les deux, mais j'ai remarqué que dans les deux il y a toujours du noir

Lena: oui c'est le code couleur qu'on a choisi avec Caro, il faut que il y a au moins un élément de couleur noir, et toi t'a déjà trouver?

Damon: ba écoute je cherche aussi mais j'ai déjà une idée, un jean noir, avec une chemise blanche et un blazer de barman, il me reste c'est trouver les vêtements

Lena: je pense que ça peut faire bien aussi, bon tu devrais aller la rejoindre

Damon: de qui tu parle

Lena: pas à moi Damon, je sais que Leah te plaît, surtout maintenant qu'elle prend soins d'elle, alors arrête d'essaye de dire le contraire, surtout à moi je te connais par cœur

Damon: c'est vrai que tu me connais par cœur, mais je ne sais pas trop je n'ai pas envie de me mettre dans une relation si c'est pour me retrouver encore une fois le cœur brisé

Lena: Leah n'a rien avoir avec Katherine, et puis après ce qui lui est arrivé avec Sam elle aussi a peur, mais elle essaye de se rapprocher de toi alors la rejette pas s'il te plait, elle a déjà pas mal souffert

Damon: oui je sais tu m'avais raconté, ta son numéro comme ça je l'appel

Lena: oui tien *lui tend son téléphone*

Damon: merci ma chérie je t'adore *lui fait un bisou sur la joue*

Lena*sourire*: aller fil va la rejoindre

**il est sortit de ma chambre, et moi je me suis remis à mon travail pendant un petit moment, puis vu que j'en avais marre, j'ai decidée de me changer et de sortir, je vais passer voir Emily pour savoir si elle veut venir faire un peu de shopping avec moi, après m'être préparer j'ai pris ma voiture et ai conduit jusqu'à chez Sam. heureusement il n'est pas là, il doit être de garde, tant mieux, je rentre dans la petite maisonnette bien sur cette fois ci je frappe, il y avait Emy comme toujours mais aussi Damon, Leah et comme par hasard si c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre, il y avait Jacob**

Lena: re bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour tout à l'heure

Les autres: c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas

Lena: ma petite Emy es que ça te dirai de venir avec moi faire du shopping

Emily: avec grand plaisir Lena

Lena: génial, Leah je t'aurai bien proposé de venir mais tu es charmant compagnie là

Je vois Leah rougir et Damon lui devenir gêné, je me tourne vers Emily qui a le même sourire que moi

Emily: je vais me changer je reviens

**Pendant que Emily est partis se changer, je me suis mis à cote de mon meilleur ami et je me suis mis sur mon téléphone pour ne pas a devoir discuter avec Jacob, j'en ai terriblement envie mais je me l'interdit, je suis en train d'échanger des messages avec Steve quand tout d'un coup j'entends sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de me bloquer sur place**

Jacob: Lena je peux te parler?


	11. Chapter 11: Organisation

_yume hermi__: merci pour ton avis, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre :)_

_Souzierr: faut bien du suspense :D, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)_

_Livydu50: tu vas enfin découvrir se qui va se passer :)_

_**PDV: Lena**_

**Pendant que Emily est partis se changer, je me suis mis à cote de mon meilleur ami et je me suis mis sur mon téléphone pour ne pas a devoir discuter avec Jacob, j'en ai terriblement envie mais je me l'interdit, je suis en train d'échanger des messages avec Steve quand tout d'un coup j'entends sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de me bloquer sur place.**

Jacob: Lena je peux te parler?

Lena: pourquoi faire?

Jacob: parce qu'on doit parler, tu ne me calcule plus depuis cette histoire de moto, et tu sais qu'on doit avoir une conversation et ça depuis un moment

Lena: et même si on doit l'avoir cette conversation, si je ne veux pas tu ne peux rien faire

Jacob: si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle en privée et ba je parlerai maintenant et devant tout le monde

Lena: ba vas-y te gêne pas, moi ça ne me pose aucun problème

Jacob: ou non j'ai mieux, j'irai parler à ta maman pour lui demander conseil

Lena*se levant*: ne t'avise même pas d'approcher ma mère c'est clair, pas sans ma permission

Jacob: alors viens on va parler

**À ce moment la Emily est descendu déjà prête à venir avec moi, heureusement qu'elle était arrivée, comme ça cette conversation devra attendre, merci Emy, merci mille fois**

Lena: tout à l'heure peut être, là je dois y aller, bye mon Damon, bye ma Leah

Leah: à toute à l'heure Lena

Damon: à toute à l'heure princesse

**Je fis un bisou sur la joue des deux tourtereaux en m'attardant sur Damon pour faire chier Jacob, et je me tourne vers Emy**

Lena: on est parti ma belle, c'est partit pour un moment dans les boutiques

Emily: c'est partis

**On sortit alors de chez elle, et on est monté dans ma voiture, j'ai mis le contact et c'est partis pour prendre la route, on roule depuis déjà quelque minute, quand le téléphone d'Emy a sonné**

Emily: c'est Sam, mince je lui ai pas laisser de mots, c'est pas grave, il attendra, je veux passer le reste de cette journée en paix, et puis il aura qu'à demander à Leah où à Jacob pour savoir où je suis

Lena: tu me fais rire Emy, j'ai l'impression que tu t'imposes plus depuis un moment, que vaut se revirement de situation?

Emily: ba depuis que je me suis réconcilier avec Leah, avant c'était elle qui me donnait de la force pour que je m'impose, c'est un peu comme mon exemple si on peut dire, et en plus après ce que j'ai su sur ce qu'il t'avait fait je me suis dit que finalement même si je suis son imprégnée, il ne devait pas avoir forcement le pouvoir comme il l'a avec la meute, donc voila

Lena: c'est bien Emy, ça change mais ne change pas trop non plus, j'aime ton cote mère poule qui est toujours inquiète pour les autres et attentive à eux, il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes cette magnifique valeur qui te qualifie

Emily: ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis et serais toujours la mère poule de la meute, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour eux et je serais toujours attentive à leur besoin ainsi qu'à ceux des imprégnés

Lena: au fait tu sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie

Emily: ah bon pourquoi

Lena: Jacob voulait me parler, et moi je ne veux pas, parce que je saisdéjà ce qu'il va me dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre, parce que même si je suis son imprégné et que lui c'est le mien, que je veux être avec lui, je me suis déjà fait avoir par un homme une fois et je ne veux pas me remettre dans une relation du moins pas pour l'instant

Emily: je comprends ma belle mais il faut que tu lui parle et au moins explique lui, laisse le dire ce qu'il a à te dire, et après dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur

Lena: je verrais, et merci Emy de m'écouter, bon on vient d'arriver tu es prête à aller faire du shopping

Emily: toujours prête à faire du shopping avec toi

**Je lui ai souris, et on est sortit de la voiture, pour se diriger vers le centre commerciale, j'ai décidé que cetteè-midi serait pour Emy, j'allai l'aider à s'embellir, j'allai faire en sorte que Sam se décide enfin à la demander en mariage**

_**PDV: Jacob**_

**Lena venait de partir, je sais plus quoi faire, je l'aime comme un fou, à chaque fois que je la vois c'est comme si le soleil venait éclairer ma vie... Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est de demander conseil à ses meilleurs amis parce que sinon je vais devenir dingue**

Jacob: Damon Leah, je peux vous parler?

Leah: bien sûr qu'es ce qui ne va pas Jack?

Jacob: je sais plus quoi faire avec Lena, à chaque fois que j'essaye de m'approcher d'elle, elle s'éloigne

Damon: c'est normal Jacob, elle a déjà vécu une relation très dur, dans laquelle elle s'est impliquée énormément, elle avait fait des projets avec lui, elle voulait même se marié avec lui, et au final quand elle a été le voir le jour de leur anniversaire, elle voulait lui faire une surprise, elle voulait lui préparer son petit déjeuner, et passer la journée avec lui, et quand elle est arrivé et qu'elle a ouvert la porte, elle a découvert plein de vêtement sur le sol, elle a vu des sous-vêtements de femme, et quand elle est arrivé dans la chambre de son petit ami il y était avec sa meilleur amie a lui et ils étaient nu entrain de coucher ensemble

Jacob*commençant à trembler*: c'est qui ce salopard

Damon: du calme Jacob elle s'est bien occuper de lui ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis ça juste pour que tu comprenne que si elle vient pas vers toi c'est normal, il faut énormément de temps pour que elle se rapproche d'un mec, avec moi ça a été simple puisque elle avait pas encore vécu cette scène, alors que par exemple pour Steve un ami à nous elle a pris beaucoup plus de temps à lui faire confiance et à le laisser l'approcher, alors laisse lui du temps et vas-y doucement ne la brusque pas ça va être plus dur pour toi sinon, mais je te préviens si j'apprends que tu lui a fait du mal que ça soit d'une façon ou d'une autre t'aura affaire a moi et peu importe que tu sois un loup

Jacob*rire*: ne t'inquiète pas je ne pourrai pas lui faire du mal, ça m'est juste impensable

Leah: ba t'a intérêt à pas lui en faire parce que sa sera pas le seul derrière ton dos

Damon: juste une chose ne lui dit pas que tu sais pour cette histoire sinon je vais me faire tuer, alors hein j'aimerai rester en vie moi

Jacob *rire*: t'inquiète pas je lui dirais rien, et Leah je sais que ça sera pas le seul

...: salut tout le monde

Leah: salut Sam

Damon: Sam

Jacob: hey boss

Sam: Emily n'est pas là?

Leah: non elle est partie avec Lena faire du shopping

Sam: Merde

PDV: Sam

Mais merde, ce n'est pas vrai, il a fallu que Lena l'emmène faire du shopping aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu quelque chose pour nous deux, bon je vais essayer de l'appeler pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas rentrée, mince elle ne répond pas, bon je vais mettre les 3 au courant et je vais voir avec Leah qui connait bien Emily si ce que j'avais prévu plairai a Emily

Sam: Leah je peux te demander un truc

Leah: oui vas y

Sam: en fait voilà j'avais prévu d'emmener Emily manger ce soir au restaurant et j'ai prévu de lui faire ma demande en mariage, es que tu penses que c'est mieux de lui faire au restaurant ou à la plage toi qui connait le mieux Emily

Leah: eh ba dis donc Sam, tu t'es enfin décider c'est pas trop tôt, bon alors moi je te dirai que la plage c'est plus romantique surtout si tu le fait pendant le coucher du soleil, et je sais qu'a Emy sa lui plairai beaucoup, bon on va faire un truc, va faire des courses, prend du champagne, des fraises, des framboises, acheté aussi des coupes de champagne, nous on s'occupe de mettre sa en place ce soir, en attendant je vais appeler Lena pour préparer Emy à cette soirée romantique, et Damon aide le a se préparer aussi, Jacob préviens les autres que ce soir on mange pas ici, je te dirais ou quand je saurais, Sam tu as la bague déjà?

Sam: oui je l'ai, et très bien je vais aller faire ces courses et quand j'ai fini je reviens

PDV: Leah

**Je suis contente pour Sam et Emily, surtout pour elle je sais qu'elle a toujours rêve de se marié, quand elle était petite elle disait qu'elle se mariera avec l'amour de sa vie, ce qui est le cas finalement, bon je vais appeler Lena**

_#Début de conversation#_

Leah: Lena c'est moi

Lena: je sais Leah, qu'es ce qui se passe?

Leah: rien Emily est à coté de toi

Lena: elle est dans une cabine d'essayage tu veux que je te la passe

Leah: non c'est avec toi que je veux parler, en fait il faudrait que tu trouves à Emily une tenue sexy ce soir

Lena: ok mais pourquoi

Leah: Sam veut l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant et après lui faire sa demande en mariage

Lena: ah enfin il s'est décider à le faire, ok je lui trouve une tenue sexy et je la fait se pomponner, mais tu veux que je la ramené à la push

Leah: je pense que non, je veux vraiment que ça soit une surprise complète pour elle, et pour Sam il aura la surprise de voir sa future femme magnifiquement sexy

Lena: je suis d'accord c'est une bonne idée, ok donc quand tu peux envoyer moi l'adresse du restaurant comme ça je l'y emmené ce soir

Leah: ok j'attends que Sam rentre et je lui demande et après je te l'envoyé par sms

Lena: très bien, bon je te laisse elle vient de sortir de la cabine

Leah: ok a tout à l'heure

_#Fin de la conversation#_

**La partie d'Emily c'est fait, maintenant faut que Sam arrive**

Damon: Leah il faut vraiment que ça soit moi qui l'aide pour sa tenue

Leah: oui, déjà parce que tu ne connais pas où sont les gas et t'es pas loup donc t'aurai pas pu leur dire à tous, et puis faut bien que tu lui parle à un moment je sais que ce qu'il a fait a Lena sa se fait pas, mais bon essaye de faire un effort s'il te plait, pas pour lui, pour Emily ou pour moi

Damon: bon d'accord mais si je le fait c'est vraiment pour toi et Emily

Leah: merci *elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue*


End file.
